May I
by Alice Inamorata
Summary: Reposted! The episode of Glee we never saw. Quinn asks Rachel if she could stay with her until Regionals. Together, they share an intimate moment that will change them forever. Rated T for language.


**Authors Note: I do not own Glee, Faberry or 'May I' by Trading Yesterday. Read and review angels!**

**Storm, this is for you. I love you so very much, and I always will.**

May I  
By A. Inamorata

_"Let me raise you up,_  
_Let me be your love._  
_May I hold you as you fall to sleep?_  
_When the world is closing in and you can't breathe."_  
May I – Trading Yesterday

The world was closing around her – the walls of McKinley now seemed so tight. The walls were getting closer and closer together; people were shoving her around like she was nothing. Didn't they see that she was with child? That her mentality went from being the HBIC Cheerio to being a singer with the Glee Club losers? That killed Quinn. People snickered at her, shouted nasty things her way, but she never allowed them to see her falter. She never let anyone see her cry – not Finn, Puck or Mercedes. All three of them she had stayed with, but with the school year coming slowly to an end, Quinn wasn't feeling like she was at home with any of them.

"Hey blondie, can't keep your legs closed?" The jock laughed, his hand clutching a bright blue shushie. Quinn's body turned cold, putting up her walls as she tried to walk past him. He stopped in front of her, staring her down. "I used to think you were hot, you know. Until you decided to be a total fat ass."

People laughed around them. Quinn felt her blood boiling, like she could throw a punch at him and break his jaw, but she stayed strong. She couldn't cry. She couldn't run away. No one would come to her rescue. Her blonde tendrils fell around her face, her eyes casted downwards. "Leave me alone.." She whispered. Why were people being so cruel to a pregnant teenager?

"What? Is Quinn Fabray going to cry? Awww, poor mommy!"

More laughter. Quinn bit her bottom lip shutting her eyes and bracing herself before she felt the icy drink splatter across her face and dress. People were patting the jock on the back as Quinn silently let tears fall down her cheeks. And then she heard her voice.

"Hey! Back off!" Rachel put her arm around Quinn's shoulder. She felt the warmth of her skin on her bare collar bone, the slush on her chest ultimately surrendering to Rachel's temperature. "You guys are a bunch of jerks!" Rachel turned sweetly to Quinn and smiled, "Come on…let's get you cleaned up."

The tiny brunette guided Quinn towards the bathroom as the Jocks laughed behind them: "Okay, you two dykes to make out in the bathroom!" Kissing noises followed.

Quinn was thankful for Rachel's perfectly timed appearance. As they walked into the girls room, Rachel made sure there was no one in the stalls before locking the door. Quinn leant up against the sink, her hands resting upon her protruding baby bump. She felt warm brown eyes on her.

"Are you okay..?" Rachel questioned, opening up her backpack (complete with a unicorn on it) and pulling out a towel and wash cloth. She ran it under warm water and handed it to Quinn. The blonde wiped off her face and dress, sighing at the noticeable blue stain on the pink dress. Mercedes had bought it for her before they had a fight. Now, Quinn was back at Pucks.

"Yes…your timing is impeccable." Quinn whispered, handing the wash cloth back to Rachel. Rachel then handed her a towel to wipe her face as the brunette worked on the ends of Quinn's hair. The ex-Cheerio didn't seem to mind.

"I'm used to it. That's horrendous what they say and do to you. Especially in your condition. Men just have no sensitivity when it comes to pregnant women…they don't understand. They don't understand much of anything, actually. It's horrible."

Quinn smiled softly at Rachel, placing the towel on the sink. "Thanks…again." She looked down at Rachel's bag. "You keep that in your bag all the time?"

"I clean them, obviously. I have shampoo in there too, as well as some moisturizer. You never know when the jerks will hit, and it's a necessity of a start to look perfect at all times. You would know…" Rachel looked down, hiding her blush, "you always look perfect.."

Quinn nodded, pretending not to notice the compliment. She took it to heart. "Um…"

"Yes, Quinn?"

She couldn't believe she was asking Rachel 'Man Hands' Berry this question.

"Do…do you think I could stay with you? Just until Regionals? Mercedes and I had a fight, her parents don't like me much…they keep saying I look down upon them and I don't really want to stay with Puck…" Quinn was whispering, looking down. After all, she did feel safe with Rachel. She had just defended Quinn in front of ten jocks that had deliberately humiliated her in front of the whole school, and then Rachel took the time to miss the beginning of Glee Club to help her. Missing Glee was a big deal for Rachel. She felt like she could have a home with them, and feel like a family member. You know, since her parents kicked her out in all.

Rachel was speechless – that said a lot. She just stared at Quinn with wide eyes and a slight slack in her jaw. The petite diva couldn't believe it – Quinn was asking to live with her. Where would she stay? Would her fathers permit it? Of course they would, they were both good natured people with hearts of gold. Quinn had been friends with Rachel during middle school, so they would most definitely allow her to stay with them. Without even thinking, Rachel nodded with a large smile. Quinn smiled back, lunging forward into Rachel's arms. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn, running her hands over the wet ends of her hair. The blonde took a deep breath and let it out, not even realizing she was crying.

"So you can sleep here. My Dad's brought up an extra matress and frame. Thank goodness my room is large enough…we had to move my elliptical into the basement, but that's okay. I hope the sheets are okay, they're fleece, so they'll keep you warm. If you need more pillows, just ask, okay? Quinn?"

Quinn had spaced out, looking out the window. She was able to see the roof of her home with her family. Turning around, Quinn nodded and smiled. "Thanks Rachel."

"I know you're thankful. You said it ten times at dinner…"

A pink flush fell over Quinn's cheeks as she sat down on her bed. Rachel was in her pajamas – an oversized tee-shirt with short shorts. Quinn had opted for something less revealing, just putting on a long night gown. She crawled into bed, thanking God for an actual bed and not a couch or pull out. She cuddled up in the sheets, noticing that Rachel was keeping a steady eye on her.

"You've changed." She said, fiddling with the sheets between her hands. "You're nice to me. You don't call me names, and you asked to live with me. You could have easily asked Finn again, but you asked me. Why me? I don't understand."

Quinn sat up, the sheets falling to her lap. She tilted her head to the side; in the dim light of the room, Rachel's lips and cheekbones were highlighted, and her eyes had a gentle shimmering glow to them. Her hair cascaded in a gentle wave over her shoulders, and it shone like the sunlight. The breath was knocked out of Quinn; she promised herself she wouldn't admit that she had fallen for Rachel Berry.

"You just…I don't know. I feel safe with you. You defended me today and I felt like I could trust you. I like it here. You were the first friend I ever made, and when we were six, we promised one another that if we ever needed something, we'd be there. I haven't been there for you…and I feel like I owe it to you."

"So I had to let you stay with me?"

"…I don't make any sense." Quinn sighed, playing with her fingers on her stomach. "I just…I want to be there for you like you've been there for me. I like you, Rachel. Even though I may have called you names."

"And humiliated me."

"Yes…"

"And slushied me and laughed in my face."

"Yes, I know…"

"And made me cry myself to sleep each night."

Quinn's heart broke, and she trembled gently. All the hurt, all the ridicule bubbled to the surface. She never knew that she had hurt Rachel that much. She felt embarrassed, humiliated, and to top it all off, she was crying in front of a girl that she had unwantedly fallen for. Tears fell onto the new clean sheets, and she took a deep breath only to cry out loudly. She felt Rachel's presence around her once more, her head nuzzled into her neck. Rachel's lips gently pressed to her neck, causing her to shudder. Quinn's arms wrapped around Rachel protectively, pulling her under the covers. They cuddled together, fitting together like a perfect puzzle piece. Rachel let Quinn cry as long as she needed to, soothing her with gentle music notes. When the blonde finally settled down, Rachel spoke.

"I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll shield you from everyone, and I'll protect you. You don't deserve this…"

"Neither do you. I'm so sorry, Rachel. I'm so sorry…"

"Ssshhh..." Rachel kissed the top of Quinn's head. "I know you're sorry, I know…it's okay. I promise, everything will get better. I promise."

Both women hoped that this moment would last forever, but they knew it wouldn't. That caused both women to shed a single tear; a single tear that blended together to form a dream that would never die.


End file.
